Undermine
by dabigtm
Summary: Just a quick short story I wrote for a writing contest...I did not win :)


UNDERMINE

He felt warm, the feeling of numbness spread rapidly through his body. The pain would come soon enough. He felt the warm liquid flow down the front of his body; he did not have to look down to know it was blood.

His enemies' sword rammed into his stomach, he was certain it had went all the way through. He smiled, staring into the face of his attacker. They had fought for what felt like hours, but it was only minutes.

"We now share the same fate…you fool…" His aggressor spat, blood now dribbling out of his mouth.

"Aye, but mine was met knowing victory." He replied.

He was dead, that was certain. It was only a matter of time before the loss of blood claimed his life. While his attackers stab landed into his stomach, his sword remained lodged in his enemy's chest. Still entangled it was as though time stood still.

Drayus used his left hand to push his enemy off his sword, both swords coming free of their new meaty home. He quickly fell to one knee grasping his stomach, the pain had started.

His enemy Brehov, a chaos worshiping bastard fell onto the ground landing on his side. Gasping for air he stared at Drayus. "I know my god will accept me, will yours after todays actions?" he questioned, hard to speak due to the amount of blood in his mouth, the life visibly leaving his body.

"His will be done. My life means nothing for the great plan of His carries on without me." Drayus replied.

Brehov took one last deep gasp of air, and then fell silent.

It had been only three days since Drayus landed. His squad was tasked with gathering intel on Brehov's movements. The crazed lunatic had converted and militarized a large number of civilians using the promises of peace after the wars ended.

The room now silent, Drayus set his sword down beside him, still on his knees compressing the wound trying to stop the bleeding. He knew it would not save his life, he could only hope that his victory would bring forgiveness.

Drayus was never meant to be in this place, he was ordered off world days ago. He had a gut feeling, different from the one he had now, that kept him from leaving. It made him disobey direct orders and toss every oath he had taken away.

He had tracked Brehov closer than he had in the previous days. He waited till the time was right, and confronted the maniac. He hoped with his death that the cultist revolution on this planet would end with no more civilian casualties.

The door at the end of the hall opened and disturbed his thoughts. He looked up, the sound of foot steps getting closer.

"Well, never thought to see you again." A deep voice said. It sounded familiar and it only took a second for Drayus before memories of his childhood came rushing into his head.

"Why….why would you…be...apart of this?" He questioned, struggling to breath let alone talk.

The figure walked up only a few feet from Drayus. "I see you killed him, that's a shame. Not a lot of followers out there as dumb and gullible as he was." Stated the figure as he kicked the corpse "Glad I don't do the cleaning around here." He chuckled

Drayus stared at the figure, anger now visible on his face. Had he not been mortally wounded he would take up his sword. He knew it was a fetal thought; he was as good as dead and too weak to do anything.

"I am very shocked; you know I have eyes and ears everywhere myself. The fact that the big bad Drayus ignored orders…" the man said, walking in a circle now around Drayus "THE AMAZING DRAYUS! HE WHO NEVER FALTERS!" He shouted "undermining direct orders…"

"Maybe, but victory will be assured with my death. What will come from yours? Brother." Replied Drayus

"Dam you have not changed a bit." Said the man "I have, A LOT mind you. If only we had time to discuss it."

"Well, do give your bother the honor of a final conversation with his kin before he passes on." Said Drayus, anger still visible but curiosity also. "Decius, tell me why you chose this path. Why have you forsaken all that you stood for?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Decius yelled "That is not my name! Not anymore!"

Decius stopped pacing in front of Drayus. "You do not need to know anything about me brother. Just know this, victory is circumstantial, right now I am victorious. You will be dead soon, and I will be on my way. As we speak more than just this planet succumbs to the dark gods will. You chose a losing side brother."

"It is not too late, join me. He forgives! You know the Emperor will rule forever, you can not change that. I might die, but hundreds of thousands will take my place." Pleaded Drayus.

"Wow, never would I have thought to see you beg. Even for your own kin, it's kind of sad big brother." He chuckled

Decius removed his laspistol from his holster on his right hip, letting it dangle in his hand.

"Well, I should let you rot, but I have to get going. Lots to get done, I am sure you understand." He said as he raised the pistol pointing to Drayus's face.

"WAIT!" yelled Drayus

"What now! I am trying to be nice brother, do not test my patience." Replied Decius with a grin on his face.

"You never answered, what will come from your death? What happens when you're gone?" he questioned.

"More will take my spot I suppose, same as you. Now come on do that prayer thing you do, it's quite entertaining. Maybe this time he will show up and save you!" Laughed Decius

"I just hope my victory will warrant forgiveness." Stated Drayus as he pulled his right hand from his stomach, now clenching a frag grenade.

"There will be victory in my death." Said Drayus.


End file.
